1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for writing, drawing and hobby tools, and specifically to a moisture-proof transport case for a writing or drawing board. This case is intended not only to protect the writing or drawing board on the way from the manufacturer to the user, but should also provide the user with a moisture-proof transport device for the writing or drawing board and the other tools required for drawing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of cases for writing or drawing boards are already known. Conventional cases are constructed of laminated and printed cardboard, the cardboard being cut out and provided with creases in such a way that the case can be assembled in a few steps and can be closed after a writing or drawing board has been put inside. During mass production, such a case can only be closed by means of automated devices because the corrugated cardboard easily springs back after being folded.
This particular problem is addressed by the case disclosed in German Utility Model DE-GM 86 05 969. However, production of this case has the decided disadvantage of generating a significant amount of waste material when the case is cut out, due to the number of folds. Also, this case is not waterproof, so that it is usually possible for it to become soggy during transport and therefore be destroyed. Of course, it would be possible to incorporate a waterproof material such as plastic into a case of the type disclosed in DE-GM 86 05 969. This modification would not, however, resolve the cutting or waste problems associated with the mass production of the case.